The Dark Room
by ThePensman
Summary: Stripped of their clothes and inhibitions, Alex and Olivia discover each other.
1. Prologue

An unknown woman in an unknown room sat at a desk watching a closed circuit monitor.

On the monitor was a naked woman laying on a bed. Her eyes were closed, the expression on her face was one of intense pleasure.

Between her thighs was the face of a blonde was furiously devouring the sweet center of her lover.

The only sound in the small room was the moans and screams of plesure.

"Don't stop Alex. Please don't stop."


	2. Chapter 1

Detective Olivia Benson stood the back entrance of a brick building. She rang the intercom.

After a moment, a husky female voice replied.

"Who are you?" The voice demanded.

"I'm Olivia, I was told to come here." Detective Benson replied.

"Come in." The voice commanded.

There was a buzzing sound and the door unlocked. Olivia opened the heavy and walked through. She found herself in a dark long hallway. Olivia could see another door at the other end of the hall.

"Why are you here, Olivia?"

"I'm having trouble with a relationship."

"I can help you."

Olivia sighed.

"Are you nervous Olivia? Are you afraid"

"No, well maybe… Yes, a little"

"There is no need Olivia No harm will come to you or Alex, I promise. I want to help you."

"Okay."

There was a silence. The air was heavy with uncertainty and anticipation. The strong detective looked around as if trying to find the familiar voice in the room.

"Olivia." The voice boomed, shattering the woman's reverie. "Before we start I must know are you prepared to do everything I ask?"

"Yes." Olivia replied hesitantly.

"Very well. This is The Dark Room. Here you are allowed to discover yourself free of the troubles and uncertainty of the outside world."

"That sounds good."

"First you must understand our only rule. You can take nothing in there with you. You must abandon your modesty and inhibitions. You must free your soul and your body."

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"To begin you must first disrobe."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes."

Olivia turned as to leave.

"I can't do this."

"Olivia I promise you won't be hurt, but you must be willing to do everything I ask, you can leave anytime you want."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"It is one of my few rules that everyone enters The Dark Room nude."

Olivia sighed, silently debating with herself.

"There are no pretensions when one is naked. Here you can let go and be free."

"Alright."

She pulled off her leather jacket.

"Where do I put my clothes? Olivia asked, as if she was trying to delay the inevitable.

"Leave them on the ground." The voice replied. "They are unimportant."

Olivia then dropped the jacket on the ground.

She then stepped out of her shoes, and even pulled off her socks. With a sigh she pulled her blouse out of the waistband, and began to unbutton it.

"I can see that you're afraid to be vulnerable, Olivia."

Olivia slowly unbuttoned her blouse as the mysterious voice continued on.

"You don't want people to see past your armor. To see your femininity, your beauty."

Olivia let the blouse slide down her shoulders, revealing a tight tank top that clung to her curves like it was painted on. She then slowly unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them down her legs.

"Let me see all of her. Let me see the passionate, beautiful woman. Let me see the small of her back. Her stomach."

Olivia grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, dropping it on the ground. The detective stood only in her undergarments. Black bra and panties.

"Show me her deepest secrets. Let me see her breasts."

She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. After a seconds hesitation she pulled it away from her breasts, letting curved mounds free. She could immediately feel her nipples harden as they were exposed to the air.

"Let me see her sex, her womanhood."

Olivia glided her hands underneath the sides of her panties. She bent over and pushed the flimsy garment down hips exposing her firm round ass and a small strip of dark curls that covered her sex. She continued to push the undergarment down thighs, and then let it fall to the floor, puddling at her feet.

The bare detective could feel a chill run down her spine even though the hallway was relatively warm. As if by instinct Olivia protectively covered herself, placing one hand over her crotch, and crossed her other arm over her breast.

Olivia could hear a slight chuckle.

"Do not try to hide yourself Olivia. Lower your arms and let me see you."

Olivia suddenly began to feel embarrassed by her modesty.

_'What are you doing Olivia?'_ She silently asked herself._ 'You're here because you want to be. You undressed because you chose to. You control your destiny.'_

The police detective lowered her arms to her side. She raised her head and straightened up.

"You are gorgeous Olivia. You have a beautiful body. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nudity isn't a vulnerability. It's a strength."

This gave Olivia confidence in herself.

"Let's begin."

Olivia Benson was naked in a strange place, being watched by a stranger.

She was terrified. She was exhilarated.

She was ready.


	3. Chapter 2

"Let's begin."

Detective Olivia Benson, a veteran police officer, a woman of great strength and will stood naked at the command of a disembodied stranger, and there was no other place that she would rather be.

"Proceed down the hall to the door at the other end."

The detective began to stroll down the hallway. Being naked seem to heighten her senses. She could feel the cool air hitting her body. She could feel the slight sway of her breasts. Every time her bare feet hit the concrete floor she seem to feel a jolt run up her body. It was an interesting, even exhilarating experience.

Olivia reached her destination.

"Go inside and wait."

Olivia opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a simple room. A rug carpet covered the floor. The only furniture was a large round bed and a mirror. The only illumination was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling as naked as the room's sole occupant.

"Hello?" Olivia asked.

"I'm Olivia." The voice said reassuringly. "You are not alone here."

"What do you want me to do?" The detective asked?

"I want you to look in the mirror."

The detective looked around and saw her nude form in the mirror.

"I want you to explore your body Olivia."

Olivia turned to face the mirror and saw not the grim cop she normally expected, but a beautiful naked woman instead.

She stared at her tall frame. Her round, firm breasts. Her taut stomach. The thin strip of small dark curls between her thighs.

She turned to the side and arched her back. She began to run her hands over body.

She started at her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. She then began to run them down her stomach and past her thighs. She brushed her fingers over her sex causing her to involuntarily shudder.

She suddenly stopped and felt a chill go down her spine, even though the room was warm.

Olivia wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hello?" Olivia asked with a trace of uncertainty in her voice. "Are you there?"

Suddenly the reverie was broken by the sound of the door opening.

Olivia turned to see the door open, and a naked blonde woman walk in.

"Hello lover." The woman said.

"Alex."


	4. Chapter 3

Alex Cabot sat in the back of a cab as it drove on to the intended destination. She and Olivia had been together for quite a while now, but their relationship had now hit a rough spot, she went to a trusted friend for advice, the friend told her of a place that would help them with their problems, It wasn't a sex therapist as Alex had feared, but it would bring them closer together.

She was running a bit late to this meeting. She had just left the office finishing up some papework. As the cab stopped, and Alex got out after paying the fare. She then walked to the building. She walked to the door and opened it, and went inside the building. She then stood inside the hallway.

"Who are you?" The disembodied voice asked.

"I'm Alex. I'm the 12:00." Alex replied.

"Yes of course. Tell me Alex, why are you here?"

"My lover, Olivia and I are having some problems."

"What type of problems?" The voice inquired.

"We're having trouble with intimacy, sometimes it seems we're far apart, that we can't come together."

"I see." The voice said. "I believe I can help, as long as you are willing to accept it."

"Of course." Alex said.

"Are you willing to do what I ask of you?" The voice asked.

"I believe so." Alex replied.

"I don't want you to feel that you are being forced to do something you don't want to do. I want you to feel safe here. Remember we can stop at any time, if you or Olivia want to."

"I understand." Alex said. "But I'm willing to do what is necessary in order for this to work." Alex said.

"Good." The voice replied.

"Now please wait a moment for further instructions."

Alex did so dutifully, a few minutes past, and Alex was starting to get a little impatient.

`What's happening?' Alex asked to herself. `Why is this taking so long?'

Fortunately she didn't have to wait any longer as the voice came back.

"Alex, we are ready to begin."

"Good, what do you want me to do?"

"Remove your clothes."

Alex was taken off guard by the command.

"You want me to strip?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Yes, all those who enter here must do so nude. All modesty and inhibition must be left at the door."

"I'm sorry I can't do this." The prosecutor said as she turned to leave.

"Olivia has already begun to journey."

This stopped Alex in her tracks.

"You and Olivia will not be harmed. I assure you. But you must trust us. It will be worth it."

There was a sincerity in the voice that put Alex at ease.

"Alright."

Alex stepped out of her heels, she then removed her overcoat and then her blazer.

"That's right Alex." The voice said. "Don't be afraid."

She undid her skirt and placed it with the rest of the clothes. She then began to unbutton her blouse. Once she reached the top button she slid it off her shoulders and let it silently fall to the floor. The blonde lawyer stood only in her bra and panties.

"All of my clothes?" Alex asked.

"Yes. You must be naked."

Alex reached behind her back and undid her bra. She then dropped the garment on to the ground.

She then bent over and slid her panties down the ground. She stepped out them.

"What now?" Alex asked.

"Go through the door in front of you." The voice replied.

Alex opened the door and walked into The Dark Room. She was a bit shocked, though not surprised to see an equally naked Olivia Benson standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello lover."


End file.
